


thank god for keanu reeves

by BIGL0UD



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: This is crack, river pheonix is mentioned i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIGL0UD/pseuds/BIGL0UD
Summary: keanu reeves and christian slater are in love. it's the 80s. none of these tidbits are related. also, titles are weezer songs.





	1. the greatest man that ever lived (is keanu reeves)

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this  
> also it's all short

it's nothing short of your stereotypical teenage boy sleepover, really. they've watched, what, four trashy horror movies? they ate way more pizza than could be good for them, and now.. now was the part they'd been waiting for. truth or dare. keanu's got the best questions for both truth and dare, and he can't wait to ask them. christian goes first, asking truth or dare to keanu. 

 

"truth or dare?" keanu pretends to think, weighing the possibilities. he decides on truth and says as much. christian is silent for a moment, until he finally finds the perfect question, something that'll definitely embarrass keanu. 

 

"if you could bang anyone, anyone at all, who would you choose?" keanu's face turns red, but he answers almost without hesitation. 

 

"river phoenix. have you seen him? he's hot." christian shrugs and nods because yeah, he is pretty hot. 

 

"christian, truth or dare?" oh, right. now it's his turn. he picks dare, and honestly, nothing could prepare him for what keanu dares him. it's so not fair. 

 

"i dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room." he says with this self-satisfied little smirk, looking like he's just won the jackpot. because christian can't kiss himself, can he? so he'll have to kiss keanu. well.. it's not like he doesn't want to, and from the way keanu is waiting for him to act, it's obvious that he doesn't mind either. 

 

so christain does the obvious thing. he kisses keanu.


	2. don't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy  
> also if you didn't know ever chapter title is a weezer song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh why am i doing thiissssss

maybe missing class was a bad idea. but skipping class to make out in the janitor's closet? way worse. add to the fact that keanu was on academic probabtion for missing so many classes, and that christian was only a step away from joining in on probation. 

 

maybe being subtle would've been better. instead of staring at each other all throughout lunchtime, they could've been more discreet. and instead of stumbling over themselves trying to get to the closet, they could've remembered where they were and what they had to keep quiet about. 

 

so being in the janitor's closet, making out when everyone else is in class? obviously a terrible idea. but then, keanu and christian usually go with the first thing they think of. today it happened to be keanu's offhand "what if we made out in the janitor's closet?" so of course that's what they did. 

 

they're just starting to get into it when the door creaks open, and who other than the principal finds them, making out. yeah, that's awkward. clearly, mr. principal feels the same way. he clears his thrust and orders christian and keanu out of the closet. 

 

they stand in the hall, red-faced and unable to make eye contact with the principal, and it's so awkward that he just shakes his head and sends them to class. they get detention for being late, but it's so, so worth it.


	3. go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christian done messed up and keanu's mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another weezer title

christian steps up to the porch of keanu's house hesitantly. it's silent and seems almost like nobody's there. but he knows keanu is in there somewhere, and sure enough, when he knocks, keanu yells,

 

"go away!" and it's almost like he knows it's christian st his door. well, he must know. who else would be there? christian sighs and knocks on the door, this time calling out. 

 

"c'mon, keanu, open the door." a second later, there he is, opening the door. christian's hopes go soaring up before he can remind himself that keanu is mad at him. 

 

"i told you to leave me alone. why aren't you leaving me alone?" because i love you? can't say that, no way. 

 

"because i like you a lot and i made a mistake. can't i at least try to fix it?" that sounded pretty good, it sounded alright. hopefully keanu thinks so.. but apparently, he does not. 

 

"oh please. you know what you did and you can't just expect to come waltzing in proclaiming 'oh, i really like you!' and thinking you can just fix it." ouch. venomous. but, in hindsight, christian deserves that. 

 

"well.. i think i could fix it, and i'm not proclaiming anything. i'm stating a fact." christian knows that if he says the right thing, just one more time, keanu will let him in. 

 

"oh, you think?" keanu looks sceptical, and for that christian can't blame him. 

 

"well, see, i've got this plan.."


End file.
